Save Kokiri Forest!
by Mekuda
Summary: Link makes his traditional venture into Kokiri forest and has to drive out all of the demons from the sanctuary yet again. [One-Shot!]


Link raced through Hyrule field on his sturdy steed and through the entrance of Kokiri forest, having to hold his hat on his head with his hand due to Epona's incredible speed. Every year or so, Saria would summon Link back to the forest with her ocarina, seeing that numerous upon numerous enemies would flood the village again, and all the villagers would retreat into their homes. Fortunately, Link had managed to defeat them on every single occasion without trouble. He had grown used to battling the weak creatures, for he had fought them ever since he was only a small child. Those malicious fiends were no threat, so Link gladly returned to the forest each year to rid the sanctuary of the devious monsters. Things had been getting extremely boring around Hyrule anyway, seeing that everything had become so calm.

The horse came to an almost immediate stop when a ferocious deku baba forced itself from the ground. Link jumped from his stallion and sheathed his sword from behind, diagonally slashing the blade through the hideous monster's head. The Hylian turned to see that his 'trusty' horse had fled from the village, possibly high-tailing it back to Lon Lon Ranch. Disregarding the animal, Link turned again and sped straight towards a deku shrub that had no time whatsoever to go back into its hole; the hero struck the creature right in between the eyes. Link quickly slid the sword out of the shrub's skull and whirled around to slice through the heads of five large incoming skulltulas that had fled from the O Great Deku Tree. They were the least difficult problem, for although they were big there were only few. But no matter the size even then the hero of time still easily managed to defeat the foes.

Just then a deku shrub shot a speeding bullet at Link, but it only managed to strike the iron shield that rested on the hero's back. Link turned and now sheathed his shield as well, and ran straight for the shrub. The frightened monster hid back in its hole; Link would have to come back for it later.

Another deku baba exposed itself from the dirt, and Link whipped around and sheared its stem, sending the creature crashing on the floor and shriveling up. Then another deku baba shot up, and another and another and another until finally almost the entire map was filled with them, small and large. The Hylian hero lowered his gaze at the extremely ample amount of enemies. There were much more than from the previous year, but that wouldn't stop him from tearing into each and every single one.

He ran forward and pierced into one of the baba's skulls, then jumped back to avoid a fierce bite from another. As Link moved swiftly through the swarm of enemies, he had to be careful not to get bitten. The Hylian jumped from side to side, gracefully swinging his sword around and snapping all of the deku baba's stems. Many deku shrubs also shot pellets at the courageous combatant in attempt to end the bold warrior. Link hastily put away his sword and shield behind his back and drew his bow and arrows from around his belt, and then rapidly shot those arrows at the horrible creatures, striking every single one dead that dared to attack. The opponent then wielded his blade and shield once more and majestically yet maliciously sliced through every upcoming baba that he came into contact with.

Kokiri children began to slightly open their doors and gaze through windows as they watched the bold hero in awe. They would cheer as Link penetrated through a skulltula's abdomen or clap when he knocked one of the babas unconscious with his shield. All of a sudden, a fairly large skulltula began to quickly approach one of the huts in which the residents had reside, who were distracted by the noble hero's awesome power. Link caught notice of this and combined one of his arrows and bombs and shot a flaming arrow at the horrific creature. It screeched as the wooden stick struck it in the head, lighting the demon on fire. Now terrified once again, all the villagers shut themselves up in the huts and awaited the end of terror.

Link decided to take a break from the land monsters and made his way to the small river that held the vibrant, lavender colored octoroks. They also shot pellets like the deku shrubs, but these had small poisonous hooks that would scratch the skin and poison the host, making the unlucky victim extremely sick. The hero hopped from island to island while one of the octorok spat bullets from its disgusting mouth. Every time Link jumped from his perch to strike the enemy, the creature would dive deep down to avoid an attack. Arrows wouldn't penetrate the monster's hard shell; only his sword would pierce the armor. This time, as one of the dire creatures chucked a deadly pellet, he countered the attack with his shield, and it bounced back at the rival, smacking it square in the face. Link flew from the island and tightly grasped the handle in his hands, bringing the blade down right on the top of the dazed octorok's skull while landing on the once savage creature.

Without a moment's notice, a second octorok threw another missile at the foe. Hearing the fire, Link most promptly did a back flip off of the dead animal's head, the pellet flying just underneath his body. His heart raced as he landed and quickly turned his body around, loosening his grip on the sword and releasing it into the octopus-like monster. The weary hero stood at the edge of the island and tore the weapon from his deceased enemy's head. He had to be more careful if he didn't want to get hurt.

A shredding scream unexpectedly spread through the sky. Link gasped and spun around to see where the cry was coming from. A ravenous skulltula's backside was sticking out of one of the Kokiri shack's doors; Mido's abode. The arachnid only managed to stick its head inside for the rest of its body was too large to fit through the door. It could only viciously swipe its legs at the fearful villager inside. "Get away from me," The frightened Mido screeched, backing into the opposite wall. He wildly thrashed a wooden stick around and rarely managed to hit the monster's legs.

The Hylian hero came rushing to the scene, disregarding all the nearby creatures he passed. Link swung his sword below and stabbed underneath the skulltula's abdomen. Then he quickly swooped his arm and weapon away before the dying creature fell on top. Mido looked at his savior and let out panicky gasps. He then fixed his hat and pouted; "I was handling it!"

Link lightly chuckled and nodded.

Suddenly, a rare wolfos that had escaped the Lost Woods jumped from Mido's rooftop and landed on Link, knocking the Hylian hero down. He struggled to keep the heavy beast off of himself by using his shield to block the deadly fangs it flaunted. His palm tried to grab for the sword that was whacked out of his grip, but it was just out of his reach.

Mido panicked. He knew he had to help the man, but he didn't think he could hold the courage to do it. The frantic Kokiri tightly shut his eyes and covered his face with a hand as he thwacked the demented animal on the back. The wolfos stopped in its tracks and reared its head back to look at the attacker. It then whipped around to face the small child and bared its teeth. Mido shuddered in his shoes and quickly scrambled back inside, sprawling up one of his shelves. As fast as he could, Link snatched the sword from the ground. He raced forward and stabed the clawing wolfos right between the shoulder blades, dragging the sword down its spine and tearing the creature open. It fell over dead on its side and began to bleed out on Mido's precious deku wood floor.

Mido looked terrified at the scene he just witnessed, but he came down from the shelf anyway. The small boy looked back up at Link and placed his hands on his hips as he offered a smile so big that it forced his eyes closed. "You would have been dead if it wasn't for my help, mister!"

* * *

The setting sun was baking a layer of gold on the Kokiri village. Link had just finally managed to defeat the last of the monsters that trudged in the normally safe sanctuary. It would be a while before all the bodies would be drug out, but the villagers would get the job done eventually.

The entire village stood at the entrance to Hyrule field to see the brave Link's departure. Many of them offered bread and hugged on his leg, begging the hero not to leave. He laughed and smiled at them, shyly putting down their offers. As Saria began to approach the Hylian, all of the Kokiris calmed themselves into silence and made way for the beloved guardian, giving her a straight passageway. She gazed up and smiled at her dear old friend, who returned a grin. "Thank you, O Brave Link, for defending this forest once again with your courage. You are free to venture back at any time you please and will be greeted with the utmost of hospitality," the small child sung. She then turned her attention to Mido, who began to lightly blush from her sight. "And you, bold Mido, did a wonderful job protecting our guest today." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, and everyone began to cheer and holler as his face flushed a deep red.

Link called back his horse by the end of the day, and jumped onto the saddle, the animal neighing and rearing back her head. With one last smile and a wave from the savior, everyone cheered and chased after the departing hero, failing to keep up as he galloped away on his steed, unaware of where he would turn up next.

* * *

**The traditional "hero riding on a horse into the sunset" deal haha. Not so good with elaborating on endings. I would greatly appreciate a critique or review. Thank you!**


End file.
